Una Nueva Historia
by Aoi Sumire
Summary: Sasuko es una chica fría, que no demuestra sus sentimientos o eso era hasta que él llegó, su nombre era Hinato Hyuga, a su vista era un enano afeminado. Tras una apuesta con Naruto, se ve obligada a salir y conquistar al pobre Hyuga. ¿Qué pasara cuando él lo descubra? Y cuando Hinato por fin empiece a madurar físicamente haciendole ver más hombre y apuesto. ¿Qué pasara con Sasuko?
1. Nuevo Estudiante

**Una Nueva Historia**

**Autora**: Aoi Sumire

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia es mía, si encuentran esta historia en otro blog o página por favor háganmelo saber, dado el hecho de que solo la publicaré en ésta página exclusivamente. ¡Gracias! n_n

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Posible lemon más adelante si tienes menos de 16 años léelo bajo tu propio riesgo. Cambio de género en algunos personajes.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevo estudiante.**_

Era un día como cualquier otro de la primavera, de temperatura cálida pero con unos vientos frescos, que hacían que el día en si fuera demasiado agradable. Por las calles se podían apreciar como los jóvenes vestidos con uniformes iban camino a sus respectivos institutos, caminando calmadamente sabiendo bien que tenían tiempo de sobra para platicar y bromear a gusto antes de que empezaran las clases.

En una casa no muy lejos realmente de donde los estudiantes pasaban se encontraba profundamente dormida cierta chica, de piel blanca y pálida y de cabellos tan negros como la noche, con sus ojos cerrados, sin molestarse con la luz solar que era detenida por una gruesas cortinas, que si embargo no impedían que la fresca brisa de la mañana entrara y acariciara su suave y tersa piel. La hermosa joven comenzó a moverse en su cama en busca de una posición más cómoda pero al no encontrar una, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado adormecido, como si hubiera estado durmiendo más de la cuenta, pero pensó que eran puras estupideces, y solo imaginaba cosas, estaba segura que aún era temprano y solo era su mente jugándole malas bromas. La chica comenzó a estirarse lentamente y decidió que al no encontrar una manera de volver a dormir, lo que mejor podía hacer sería levantarse y tomar una ducha. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando al descubierto un par de hermosas pupilas color negro. Se talló pesadamente los ojos y dirigió su vista al reloj.

-Hmp… Solo son las 6:45 a.m…- dijo para levantarse de la cama con dirección a tomar una ducha –espera… 6:45 –repitió con la intención de hacer que su cerebro despertara por completo, hasta que un click se oyó en su cabeza fue que procesó la información -¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Naruto!- dijo para salir disparada en dirección al baño –Esta vez… ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!- gritó furiosa. Al parecer no era tan temprano como parecía.

Tras un baño vaquero por parte de la chica, tomo su uniforme para vestirse el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, con el escudo de la escuela bordado a la altura del corazón y una corbata roja, una falda negra que en su opinión era demasiado corta, zapatos cafés escolares y unas calcetas blancas un poco debajo de la rodilla y para completar el atuendo un saco negro con detalles en dorado. Así que más veloz que un rayo y sin tiempo que perder no desayunó y salió de su departamento a todo lo que podían sus piernas. Corrió y corrió hasta que vislumbró una cabellera dorada que sobresalía de las demás. Rápidamente detuvo su velocidad para quedar justo a lado de un chico, para después cerrar fuertemente su puño y estamparlo en su cara. El aludido que no se esperaba el golpe salió disparado hasta el suelo por perder el equilibrio, y quedo sorprendido por aquel golpe hasta ver quien era el que causó que estuviera en el piso, o más bien, "la" que causó. Elevó la mirada hacia la causante y la miro con enojo. Allí estaba ella con el cabello largo, despeinado claramente por el correr anterior, miró su uniforme más desordenado de lo habitual, pero a un igual, con sus mangas remangadas hasta la altura de sus codos, su corbata suelta y sus primeros botones sin abrochar dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, su falda que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, su saco que descansaba amarado firmemente a sus caderas, y finalmente sus medias blancas que se le pegaban como segunda piel a sus esbeltas piernas, debía admitirlo, su amiga si que había madurado, pero solo eso, no sentía nada al verla.

-¡TEME! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?- sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellas perlas negras indiferentes y sin emociones -¡¿Por qué andas golpeando a las personas tan temprano?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO!- gritó enojado.

-Hmp- no iba a agregar nada más pero al ver como estaban a punto de llegar a las entradas del territorio del instituto decidió evitarse problemas y terminar aquella conversación -¿Qué, acaso olvidaste algo DOBE?- mirándolo con una mirada superior.

-¡No sé de que me hablas TEME!- en eso fue cuando el foquito de luz de Naruto se prendió y supo de que era de lo que hablaba. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la nuca y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente –Ah, eso, jajajajaja, verás lo chistoso del asunto es que… ¡De todas formas no tenías que golpearme así de fuerte TEME!- dijo haciendo un puchero, inflando sus mejillas mientras casi pasaban la puerta de la entrada.

-No me digas, Naruto…- su sonrisa arrogante apareció en su boca, la cual paso desapercibida por todos menos él- ¿Te dolió el golpe de una CHICA? –dijo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo fijmente.

-Eso no es posible, no es mi culpa, tu no eres una chica eres Sasuko, hay una gran diferencia- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras ella seguía impasible pero interior mente furiosa – como por ejemplo…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Hmp…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta – Me voy- dijo mientras caminaba a su propio salón, diferente al de Naruto, pero antes recordó lo que tenia pendiente –Dobe…Estás muerto – fulminándolo con la mirada, para, tras eso continuar su camino de forma indiferente, ignorando a las personas que pasaban a su lado, yendo a clases de forma tranquila.

Su cara palideció, en un principio creyó que todo estaba resuelto con aquel golpe, pero tras pensarlo mejor, recordó que las veces anteriores que le había hecho bromas a la Uchiha ella no se bastaba con un simple golpe, o no, ella se vengaba y muy bien, estaba seguro que en la salida debía salir rápido o sino no podría moverse en semanas. No fue su culpa que su demonio interior lo convenciera de apagar su alarma el fin de semana anterior que fue al departamento de la pelinegra, el solo fue un buen chico y lo escuchó, nadie se podría resistir a hacer que la Uchiha tenga que correr para llegar a tiempo a el instituto. Unas sonoras carcajadas salieron de su boca al imaginar la cara que seguramente tubo la chica al darse cuenta de lo que saltaba para que comenzaran las clases, definitivamente ese golpe había valido la pena, pensaba mientras iba camino a la enfermería, aunque no lo reconociera, ella pegaba y fuerte, muy fuerte, si no se atendía rápido, para mitad de clases su cara estaría como la de un pez globo.

* * *

Las clases transcurrían como siempre, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que las clases comenzaron, y ella seguía pensando que la escuela era una total perdida de tiempo. No le hallaba sentido a estar horas y horas sentada escuchando a un maestro repetir lo mismo que decían los libros de texto, información que ella ya sabía y comprendía a la perfección. Era una hora antes de salir al receso cuando la voz de su profesor, la saco de su trabajo de mirar hacia la ventana.

_Espera, estamos a quinta hora, nos toca con Hatake Kakashi, él nunca llega iniciando la hora_, pensó. Su mirada se dirigió hasta la entrada del aula en donde distinguió a su "Sensei" de Administración de Empresas entrar acompañado de un chico que no reconocía. Lo miró profundamente, había algo en él que la inquietaba, pero no le dio importancia, el chico tenía la piel blanca y cabello negro de un tono azulado, con unos ojos de un lila pálido, nada impresionante, sin mencionar su físico, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue _Débil_ al ver que se veía bajito en comparación a los demás chicos de la escuela, tal vez sería el más enano, sus hombros eran delgados y su espalda no era ancha como el del resto de los hombres a esa edad, su cara era de facciones finas, más que parecer un chico, parecía más una chica.

-Chicos, él es Hyuga Hinato, se integrará a clases con ustedes a partir de ahora, llévense bien con él- dijo en voz alta y perezosa el profesor para después sentarse en su escritorio – adelante preséntate- dijo mirando al chico.

-H-hai. –Dirigiéndose al frente –Soy Hyuga Hinato, E-espero que nos llevemos b-bien- dijo haciendo una reverencia y al levantar la vista, un notable sonrojo se presentó a su cara mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Sasuko decidió no prestar atención, estaba claro que no valía la pena seguir observándolo, el tono suave de su voz se lo había dejado más claro que nunca, él no podía llamarse "hombre", era demasiado afeminado como para serlo, y el que su uniforme estuviera en perfecto estado sin una arruga, solo lo hacía ver aburrido a sus ojos. Los gritos de emoción de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y todo tipo de cosas se comenzaron a escuchar.

-¡Kya! Kawaii, Hinato-kun por aquí- decían unas.

-¡Que adorable eres! ¿Tienes novia?- decían unas más aventadas.

-Hinato-kun, ¿eres virgen?- decían las más atrevidas del salón.

Otras sin embargo simplemente se conformaban con verlo sin dejar de pensar que era demasiado tierno, claro que los comentarios incomodaron al pobre chico, que no hacía nada más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada avergonzado de tales preguntas que nunca imagino que escucharía en un salón de clases, fue ahí que el dichoso "sensei" se digno a intervenir a sus ruidosas alumnas.

-Bien, ya fue mucho, cálmense y a sus lugares- dijo mientras veía la lista de sus alumnos –mmm, bien Hinato te sentarás a lado de Uchiha Sasuko, señorita levante la mano- dijo y la mencionada solo lo hizo con hastía mientras bufaba por lo bajo, tras eso Hinato solo asintió al ver donde era el lugar donde se sentaría –Bien, eso es todo, en lo que queda de clase quiero un resumen completo de los capítulos dos y tres de sus libros, sin copiar, con sus palabras, la persona que no lo entregue antes de salir se quedará con trabajos extras por lo que queda del semestre, no menos de 3 hojas de máquina de principio a fin, con pluma negra y azul, nada de roja, si se equivocan lo vuelven a hacer, no está permitido el corrector, si incluyen dibujos son puntos extras, mala ortografía puntos menos. ¿Alguna duda?- miró y sonrió divertido al ver las caras de horror que tenían sus alumnos –Tienen 40 minutos para terminar. Bien, Hyuga, pasa a sentarse- dijo para sacar un libro de color naranja y sentarse a leer sin preocupaciones de que los demás pensaran.

Él chico siguió las indicaciones y se fue camino a su banco, si es que lo podría llamar suyo, si algo tenían de diferente éste y su instituto anterior serían los bancos, aquí los bancos consistían en una mesa para dos personas y dos sillas para sus respectivos alumnos, aunque al llegar también se dio cuneta de que aquí las chicas usaban una mochica blanca tipo maletín con rojo y los chicos una igual, pero, con azul en vez de rojo.

Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lugar que estaba casi al final de la fila a lado de la ventana, y se sentó a un lado de su compañera, no deseaba interrumpirla, al parecer observaba algo muy entretenido por la ventana, así que comenzó a sacar sus útiles para comenzar a trabajar, a los pocos minutos vio que su compañera de banco buscaba arduamente algo en su mochila y se pregunto que pasaba.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_ pensó mientras seguía moviendo las cosas en su mochila, _Debe ser una broma, una muy mala broma,_ la pelinegra decidió vaciar el contenido de su mochila en el pupitre y comenzó a poner sus libros y materiales de la clase en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo compañero, que la miraba extrañado. Fue entonces que la chica la vio, ahí en una esquina muy en el fondo de la mochila se encontraba un muy arrugado pedazo de papel, la pelinegra extrañada lo saco, ella era muy ordenada, y detestaba tener basura en su mochila, nunca dejaba papeles en su mochila, tenia un portafolios para eso, fue entonces que su cara se ensombreció, desarrugó el papel y reconoció inmediatamente la letra de la persona que había escrito esa nota. Estaba claro solo él tenía el valor de tomar así nada más sus cosas sin temer de que al saberlo ella lo mataría sin piedad, tomó la nota entre sus manos y la leyó o al menos trato ya que la letra de aquel Dobe dejaba con dolor de cabeza hasta a el más listo, era una suerte que ella ya estuviera acostumbrada e ella.

"_TEME:_

_Jejeje, Teme tome prestado tu libro de Admón. de Empresas, te lo regresaré mañana… si me acuerdo, jajaja._

_Atte: U. Naruto." _

Un aura oscura empezó a cubrirla ese estúpido como demonios se atrevía a quitarle su libro si el bien sabía que la materia le tocaba hoy, definitivamente no conocía sus límites, pero como buena Uchiha que era, ella se encargaría que la respetara y que esto no volviera a pasar. Ahora la pregunta era que haría para hacer el trabajo antes de que terminara la clase, suspiro y decidió dejar las hojas en blanco sobre su lado de la mesa. Sin suda alguna le haría pagar por eso.

-Maldición- susurró creyendo que su acompañante no la escucharía, pero si que lo hizo.

Hinato no le había prestado demasiada atención a la chica con la que compartía pupitre, hasta ese instante fue cuando despego la vista de su trabajo y se dedico a la tarea de observarla, sus cabellos negros y rebeldes estaban amarrados por un moño alto caía en cascada hasta su cintura aun estando amarrado, su flequillo era acompañado de dos mechones un poco más largos que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la mandíbula, los cuales le delineaban su fina cara , su cabello aunque rebelde era muy liso. Sus ojos de un bello color negro, pero le sorprendió ver que sus ojos no transmitían nada solo permanecían indiferentes, y fríos como el hielo. Su mirada siguió hasta que se topo con el nacimiento de sus pechos a través de su atrevido escote, tragó duro mientras se reprendía mentalmente por tal atrevimiento hacia una mujer y volteó la vista de vuelta a su trabajo, pero al creer oír algo a su lado regreso su vista hacia ella y noto que sus hojas seguían en blanco tenia el seño fruncido, dedujo que seguramente se le había quedado el libro en casa.

-U-uchiha-san- llamó la atención de la pelinegra que levantó la mirada hacia él –Si gusta puede t-tomar mi libro- dijo suavemente mientras le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Por su parte Sasuko lo miro como si estuviera loco, porque quien en su sano juicio dejaría la oportunidad de no tener tareas extras durante lo que quedaba del semestre, definitivamente eso era_ raro_, fue entonces que ella pensó que posiblemente ese chico solo era otro de sus admiradores, pero desecho la idea rápidamente al ver como el _"afeminado"_ como le había apodado ella, dejaba el libro encima de sus hojas en su lado de la mesa para volver a centrarse a su trabajo.

-Hmp- dijo sin inmutarse y dedicarse a tomar entre sus manos el libro para de una buena vez por todas comenzar a escribir. Raro fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Kasashi-sensei había impuesto el trabajo a realizar cuando el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el alumno que se levantaba retumbo por el aula que hasta ahora estaba en completo silencio, ya que los alumnos estaban desesperados intentando acabar el trabajo tanto que dejaron de platicar y se pusieron a trabajar, ninguno quería tareas extras por el resto del semestre, esa era la magia de Kakashi-sensei, pudiera ser que siempre llegara tarde, dejando como clase solo la mitad de la hora, pero en lo que quedaba dejaba trabajos de muerte que te hacían gravarte las cosas a la fuerza, ahí era aprobar o aprobar, ya que la mayoría ya lo conocían, si un alumno llegaba a aprobar en su clase… no mejor no recordarlo. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia cierto joven bajito que se sonrojo al haber llamado la atención de todos.

-A-ah, s-sumimasen- dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente y se encaminaba al escritorio de su profesor pero al ver que este no le hacia caso decidió llamarle – Etto, K-kakashi-sensei, aquí esta e-el trabajo- dijo mientras lo miraba temiendo de que lo fuera a regañar por haberlo hecho muy rápido. Sin embargo el sensei solo se dedico a "revisar" el trabajo realmente solo checo que fueran las tres hojas de maquina y el color de las tintas, la ortografía y contenido lo revisaría después el la comodidad de su oficina.

-Mmm, muy bien joven Hyuga, todo me parece en orden puede retirarse de la clase- dijo mientras dejaba el trabajo en su escritorio y dirigía su vista nuevamente a su libro para continuar con su lectura.

-H-hai- dijo alegremente, contento de no ser reprendido. El chico fue hacia su pupitre y tomo sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila mientras tarareaba una canción, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluso Sasuko le estaba mirando disimuladamente, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, una persona terminaba antes que ella en alguna clase, definitivamente algo tenia que estar mal con él. –Con s-su permiso- dijo saliendo del salón con su mochila en su hombro y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Todo el salón comenzó a susurrar, nadie se lo creía, que por primera vez en la historia alguien había vencido a Uchiha Sasuko, aunque haya sido en algo tan tonto como eso, pero al fin y al cabo era una derrota, y cuando de ganar se trataba ella era la mejor, o hasta ese momento lo había sido.

-Pero mira nada más- dijo una chica con lentes y cabello corto –creo después de todo si hay _ALGUIEN_ mejor que tú Uchiha- su tono era resentido y su mirada tratando de hacerse ver superior.

-JAJAJAJA, destronada y por un chico- le siguió otra a la cual Sasuko ni se digno en ver. Tras eso el salón se lleno de burlas y carcajadas por parte de las chicas mientras que los chicos trataban de defenderla.

Sasuko por su lado estaba deseando partirle la cara a cada una de las personas que estaban hablando, lo único que hacían era desconcentrarla. En su interior todo era como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero su fachada exterior seguía como siempre, sin emociones e indiferente mientras terminaba de escribir, a los 5 minutos lo hizo y guardo sus cosas para después entregar el trabajo y salir de ese manicomio, como ella lo llamaba, pero al final el comentario de una chica la fastidio tanto que se volteó a fulminarla con la mirada. Definitivamente si las miradas mataran, esa escuela se habría quedado sin alumnos desde hace mucho por culpa de Sasuko. El salón se quedo en un silencio abrumador y un aura asesina comenzó a salir de ella, estaba enojada y lo sabían y la causante de todo eso, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, así que con la cola entre las patas, se sentó en su banco y siguió con su trabajo, y los demás por su deseo de vivir decidieron seguir el ejemplo de su compañera y seguir cada quien con lo suyo. Sasuko solo sonrió arrogantemente por salir victoriosa una vez más en contra de sus molestas compañeras de salón.

* * *

-No puede ser- masculló cierta chica pelinegra mientras miraba hacia la personita que se encontraba debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol que se elevaba orgulloso y fuerte hacia el cielo.

Ese era _su_ lugar de _ella, _no de _él_, así que, que demonios hacia el "enano afeminado", apoderándose de su lugar privado en frente de sus narices. Definitivamente este nuevo estudiante se estaba poniendo rápidamente entre los primeros lugares de su lista negra, primero la opaca en clase y después esto, ah no, eso si que no, ese lugar fue suyo desde la primera vez que lo vio, y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría, mucho menos ese enano. Se acercó velozmente hacia donde él se encontraba y al pararse a su lado comenzó a picarle con la punta de su pie, tratando de despertarlo.

-Hyuga, levántate- ordenó ella- Hyuga- volvió a repetir comenzando a enojarse, ¿cómo era posible que no se despertara? –HYUGA- ni siquiera el grito lo despertó, ni las continuas patadas que estaba proporcionándole a un costado, nada.

Tres veces, tres mugres veces le había llamado para que se despertara, lo había pateado incontables veces, incluso le había gritado, pocas personas a parte de Naruto podían sacarla realmente de sus casillas, pero sorprendentemente él lo había hecho, y ella con gusto haría que despertara, "_dulcemente_" claro.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Te he dicho que te levantes!- dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa con una mano y levantándolo hasta dejarlo aproximadamente a unos 30 centímetros sobre el piso -¡Despierta, idiota!- le gritó cuando su cara estaba a su altura.

Fue entonces que Hinato comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y subió una mano hacia su boca para tapársela mientras bostezaba, eso fue lo que irrito a un más a Sasuko, si no fuera porque la gente se comenzaba a juntar a su alrededor, ya le habría propinado un par de golpes mucho más fuertes que las patadas anteriores, donde solo utilizo un cuarto de su fuerza, lo cual de por si ya era mucha. Apretó aún su agarre mientras él joven comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que pasaba, y un dulce rubor rosa pálido comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas.

-U-uchiha-san- susurró, confuso sobre lo que pasaba -¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras una sonrisa temerosa era formada por sus labios.

-Púdrete- dijo aventándolo con fuerza haciendo que a propósito chocara rudamente contra la superficie de la corteza del árbol –Si te vuelvo a ver aquí… Te mato- dijo lo ultimo susurrando, para que solo él oyera las dos ultimas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Hinato por su lado no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que al terminar su trabajo, salir temprano de clases y dirigirse al jardín, la sombra de ese árbol se le hizo tan tentadora que no pudo resistirse al impulso que tuvo de sentarse a leer un buen libro que traía y que estaba ansioso por continuar, claro que cuando el fresco aire de la mañana comenzó a acariciarle la cara, comenzó a entrarle sueño el cual al final lo había vencido. Después de todo eso sólo recuerda que sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba y tras despertar estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de su ahora compañera de clases y pupitre, para después sentir como era aventado hasta chocar contra el árbol a sus espaldas. De acuerdo él no era un chico violento, al contrario, prefería las palabras y el diálogo a los puños y los golpes, pero, ésta chica quién rayos se creía que era para tratarlo de esa manera. Cuando termino de procesar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la chica, eso si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su semblante se quedo serio, todo rastro de confusión desapareció, y levanto la vista hacia su atacante. Oh no, claro que no se dejaría molestar, ni siquiera por una chica.

-¿Qué d-dijo?- dijo con voz clara, pero en fallido intento de demostrar autoridad.

-Lo que escuchaste- una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su cara - ¿o acaso estás sordo?- mientras lo miraba como si ella fuera la reina del mundo.

Hinato se paró y le hizo cara, se acercó a ella pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada sin meterse en el espacio vital de la pelinegra, pero para la desgracia del pobre chico, eso solo la hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara ya que cara a cara, ni así él la alcanzaba de estatura a lo mucho y le llegaba a nariz de la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida entre las personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, él se dio cuenta de lo que pasó por su cabeza, y se sonrojo furiosamente, pero más que nada por el enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia la chica.

-Uchiha-san- susurró tratando de contenerse, después de todo él era un hombre con honor, y nunca levantaría su mano en contra de una _dama_, ni siquiera a la que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué, _enano afeminado_?-dijo mientras lo tomaba por la corbata y lo acercaba más a ella para estar cara a cara a al menos todo lo que la estatura de Hinato lo permitía ya que este tuvo que ponerse de puntitas –Hmp- dijo mientras una batalla de miradas se llevaba a cabo.

Todos los que estaban presenciando aquel encuentro empezaron a chismear como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que Hinato estaba que no se lo creía que una chica pudiera ser así, si se enojaba estaría haciendo lo que ella quería y eso no pasaría si él podía evitarlo, entonces respiro profundamente y con un suave pero firme movimiento de su brazo se deshizo del agarre que mantenía la pelinegra sobre él, para después rehacer la distancia entre ambos nuevamente mientras se acomodaba su uniforme y se anudaba de cuenta nueva la cortaba. La miró profundamente, y cerró los ojos suspirando rindiéndose.

-Me iré, por hoy- dijo con voz firme observando la reacción de sus palabras en la pelinegra, al no encontrar ninguna prosiguió- pero, el lugar no es tuyo- dijo para comenzar a caminar pero se detuvo cuando estuvo justamente a su costado, con su cara en dirección opuesta a la de ella –Nos vemos, Uchiha-san- finalizó siguiendo con su camino.

Todas las personas se empezaron a dispersar aburridas de que no pasara nada, mientras que cierta pelinegra estaba que moriría de rabia, definitivamente ya estaba en su lista negra y entre los diez primeros. Lo vio alejarse hasta que el bajito chico se perdió de su vista cuando giró por un pasillo, si que era raro, la confronto pero la dejo, si era así ella había ganado, pero entonces por qué sintió que había perdido, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

* * *

No era algo nuevo para la Uchiha ser buena en lo que hacía, así que estaba acostumbrada a que sus compañeras de clase la odiaran o la envidiaran por tener a más de la mitad de el genero masculino de el instituto rendido a sus pies, sin siquiera mover un dedo cualquiera que quisiera saldría con ella fácilmente, pero no se sentía orgullosa por ello, más que orgullosa se sentía cansada de que los chicos no dejaran de perseguirla o de que sigan llenando su locker con un montón de inútiles cartas de amor. El tiempo del almuerzo se pasó volando después del incidente con el bajito sentado a su lado derecho, el cual escribía arduamente todo lo que los profesores anotaban en el pizarrón, le agrado el hecho de que sólo hablara con ella cuando era estrictamente necesario, volteó a verlo y contemplo las caras raras que hacía al intentar seguirle el ritmo a el maestro de Historia, el cual no dejaba de hablar, su perfil era demasiado exquisito para ser el de un chico, no había manera de que se acostumbrara a sentarse con él todas las horas de clase, cinco días a la semana, había estado sentándose sola desde primer año de instituto, como era que ahora en segundo año, de un día a otro tuviese que compartir su pupitre con un total desconocido, no se acostumbraría. Prefería estar _sola._

Las clases se fueron volando y sin más ni menos llego la hora anhelada por todos los alumnos, incluso los más aplicados, la hora de la salida. Las risas se escuchaban por todas partes, para ser lunes las personas estaban muy animadas, pero todo ese ambiente de felicidad no hacía nada más que provocarle nauseas. Sasuko iba de camino a un dojo en donde desde primero practicaba Judo, todos los días a excepción del domingo, ya que el sábado tenia prácticas matutinas, y el domingo era día de descanso en el club. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo, era su celular que dejaba oír el tono de llamada de una banda de rock no muy conocida. Al pegarse el teléfono en su oreja se arrepintió al escuchar semejante grito que la recibió por el otro lado del auricular.

-TEME ¡VAYAMOS A COMER RAMEN!- se escuchó un Naruto eufórico gritando a todo pulmón.

-Dobe- dijo mientras una venita se le saltaba en la frente –Idiota- dijo colgando la llamada mientras seguía hacia su destino.

Definitivamente se las pagaría ya estuvo bien que en el primer día de clases le apagara la alarma, pero, la paliza que le hizo después, debió de haber sido suficiente para que hasta el más tonto de los simios entendiera que con ella no se juega, pero al parecer Naruto era aun más tonto de lo que ningún ser viviente pudiera ser o era demasiado valiente, después de pensar aquello se inclino completamente por la primera opción.

Las tardes de entrenamiento eran duras, y el calor para ser primavera era bastante lo cual no ayudaba. Estaba practicando con una compañera del Dojo cuando una voz el la entrada los distrajo a todos de sus entrenamientos.

-D-disculpen- dijo cierto chico al cual la pelinegra no podía divisar muy bien –busco a e-el capitán del club- continuó suavemente.

-Ese soy yo- dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo –Shiro Tsubasa a tus servicios- dijo mientras lo miraba diciéndole que podía continuar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me llamo Hyuga Hinato, m-me gustaría u-unirme al club de Judo- dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbraba e hizo que las chicas inmediatamente se amontonaran sobre el, todas claro, excepto una.

Ah, es él pensaba Sasuko, mientras se daba cuenta quien era el chico que acababa de llegar al Dojo, pero no decidió tomarle importancia y se fue a tomar una toalla para secarse el sudor, sin percatarse de que cierto chico bajito la miraba a lo lejos, sorprendiéndose de que ella estuviera ahí.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo y la historia les haya gustado, comentarios tanto buenos como malos son bien recibidos, gracias por leer, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar.

**Atte:** _Aoi Sumire_

**P.D.** estoy segura y apuesto una galleta imaginaria a que no se esperaban esto… n_n


	2. Molestia

**Una Nueva Historia**

**Autora**: Aoi Sumire

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia es mía, si encuentran esta historia en otro blog o página por favor háganmelo saber, dado el hecho de que solo la publicaré en ésta página exclusivamente. ¡Gracias! n_n

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Posible lemon más adelante si tienes menos de 16 años léelo bajo tu propio riesgo. Cambio de género en algunos personajes.

**Notas de la Autora: **Mil gracias a _Sasu-love97, dniizz, Espada de Cristal, , sasuhinafan por siempre, lady-darkness-chan, a Diminishing Quarter, TMTgirl, SasuHina65 y a Aby, por sus comentarios n_n. Las respuestas a sus comentarios y/o preguntas están al final del capítulo (^_^)._

**Atención: **Si no estás familiarizada con el lenguaje otaku, por así decirlo, o con una que otra palabrita en japonés, o los términos del Judo, te recomiendo que vayas al final del capitulo y leas el glosario del capitulo, así se te hará más fácil la comprensión de la historia, ¡gracias! n_n.

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

_-Me llamo Hyuga Hinato, m-me gustaría u-unirme al club de Judo- dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbraba ternura e hizo que las chicas inmediatamente se amontonaran sobre el, todas claro excepto una._

_Ah, es él pensaba Sasuko, mientras se daba cuenta quien era el chico que acababa de llegar al Dojo, pero no decidió tomarle importancia y se fue a tomar una toalla para secarse el sudor, sin percatarse de que cierto chico bajito la miraba a lo lejos sorprendiéndose de que ella estuviera ahí._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Molestia**_

Había escuchado sobre una chica que era como el mismo demonio cuando se trataba de pelear, ya sea una practica o no, pero el verla derribar uno por uno a los integrantes del club de Judo, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer, estaba ocasionando que se pusiera nervioso, peor aún comenzaba a asustarle, uno tras otro, hasta los más grandes y robustos, iban cayendo como una hoja, y ella sin sudar ni una gota, tragó duro, una cosa estaba clara, _dolería_, y mucho.

_Estaba a punto de retirarse de la escuela al termino de las clases cuando escucho a una chica hablando sobre el club de Judo, fue ahí cuando su mirada se ilumino y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia las dos chicas estaban conversando y les había preguntado sobre lo que estaban hablando._

_-Ah, Hinato-kun- había dicho una –verás lo que pasa es que hablábamos acerca de unirnos al club de Judo, ya sabes, para estar en forma y divertirnos un poco- explicó alegremente y aguda, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Oh, ya veo- dijo suavemente –no s-sabía que había u-un club de Judo- sonrió de vuelta y mirando a la otra chica que anteriormente estaba platicando -¿y qué hay de ti?- preguntó inocentemente._

_-¿Yo? Mmm, no estoy muy segura, ¿has oído de la Demonio del Judo?- Hinato negó con la cabeza – verás es una chica que se unió desde primer año al club, al principio nadie la conocía pero después de demostrar un asombroso potencial, rápidamente se gano a varios oponentes, lo que sobresale en esta historia es que, por más que pelee o por más que gane, es una luchadora que ha dejado a más de tres personas en el hospital, cuando no se controló lo suficiente – dijo la segunda chica mientras la cara se le ensombrecía –simplemente da miedo._

_-Hinato-kun, es por eso que estamos indecisas sobre apuntarnos o no- le miro a la cara – tenemos miedo de ir a parar al hospital, después de todo, nosotras no sabemos pelear ni nada sobre el Judo- dijo mientras bajaba la cara._

_-Ya veo- dijo pensando sobre lo que habían dicho – g-gracias por la i-información chicas- mientras daba una pequeña reverencia –suerte, e-espero y se animen- comento mientras comenzaba a retirarse._

_-Cuando quieras Hinato-kun ~~- dijo la de voz aguda lanzándole un beso al aire, para después reírse felizmente con su amiga._

Definitivamente comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea haber estado preguntando a los demás alumnos dónde se encontraba el club de Judo, para después venir y solicitar entrar. El capitán Shiro dijo que tenía que pasar una prueba ya que el club era muy estricto, así que tenía que ver si era capaz, ya después él se decidiría sobre si lo dejaría entrar o no. Honestamente, ya se estaba decidiendo más a no quedarse y no hacer ninguna prueba pero, no, no se dejaría vencer, estaba decidido a entrar a ese club, incluso si en el proceso terminaba… en el hospital.

-¡Hyuga! Tu turno- gritó el capitán –vamos sin miedo, no te matará- dijo sonriente por la cara pálida y de miedo que ponía Hinato.

-H-hai- dijo parándose bruscamente por el nerviosismo, colocándose en el espacio cubierto de _colchonetas*_ que es usado para las prácticas – Tráte-m-me bien, por f-favor- dijo, débilmente que casi no se escuchó, hacia la pelinegra que espera impaciente a que iniciara el combate.

-Hpm- dijo ella secamente, mirándolo fríamente.

-Bien- dijo el capitán- ¡comiencen!- terminó para después retirarse de el _tatami*_ y observar a lo lejos.

Se miraron fijamente, esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer movimiento. Hinato por su lado estaba sudando frío, ahí dando inseguramente cada uno de sus pasos, bajo la atenta mirada de halcón de la chica y aquella aura de superioridad mortal que ella irradiaba, se sentía como si fuera una presa, un pequeñito animalito que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por el camino de un halcón hambriento, acechándolo, esperando a que cometa un mal paso, lista para atacar. Tragó duro mientras observó como rápidamente venía hacia él. _Rayos_, pensó mientras sentía como la Uchiha lo tomaba por su _judogi* _pero no, no debía dejarse ganar tan fácil y entregar la derrota en bandeja de plata, no señor, al menos trataría de no ser derribado.

Por el otro lado Sasuko solo lo veía, como se puso demasiado pálido al saber que debería enfrentarse a ella, y como al subir junto a ella a el tatami, él temblaba como un animal indefenso que no tiene escapatoria, y no la tenía, cualquiera que se pusiera frente a ella ya tenía la batalla perdida, nadie nunca le había ganado, y nunca le ganarían, ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello. Cuando detecto que el Hyuga había bajado aún más su defensa y no le veía escapatoria a la inevitable derrota, fue entonces que se aproximó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó firmemente con ambas manos de su judogi, logrando sacarle un notable sonrojo, para después intentar tirarlo directamente al piso con una elegancia digna de una reina y funcionó logró tumbarlo, y cuando caía hacia el duro piso fue en aquel momento que sucedió y sus miradas se encontraron, y ella simplemente se perdió por unos segundos en ella, en aquel par de perlas tan expresivas y profundas, fue cuando él cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que pudo regresar en sí, y salir de aquel trance al que se vio sometida por unos escasos segundos.

Hinato sabía muy bien que no tendría oportunidad en contra de ella, lo supo desde que la vio con aquellos tipos, al ver como uno tras otro caía a sus pies. Pero cuando la vio aproximarse y en el momento en que ella lo tomo por su judogi, al sentirla tan cerca, no supo porque por unos momentos se quedo ido, observando por un instante tan efímero a los ojos tan negros y carentes de emociones de la pelinegra, fue ahí que sus planes de no ser derribado por ella, se esfumaron tan rápido como vinieron a su mente. Al siguiente momento cuando comenzó a sentir como iba cayendo hacia la dura y fría superficie de el tatami, y cerró los ojos cuando sus pies dejaron de tener contacto con el suelo, disfrutando de ese fugaz momento en que podía sentirse libre de las cadenas que lo ataban a ese mundo, y que como un salvaje pájaro enjaulado podía por unos cuantos escasos instantes sentirse como desearía ser… _libre_. Así que deshizo el contacto de miradas, solo cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación al descender, esperando el impacto contra el tatami que lo regresaría bruscamente a la triste realidad que era su vida.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, como su cuerpo cayó de lleno violentamente hacia el piso, un golpe, seco, rápido, que lo ató de nuevo, a su vacío mundo. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos así, quieto, tratando de recordar y guardar aquella sensación que experimentó al ser derribado, y lograr mantenerse, flotar en el aire por segundos, realmente deseo que durará más, pero ya era hora de que abriera los ojos antes de que los demás se comenzaran a preocupar por él, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, él no se había dado cuenta de haberlo contenido durante ese intervalo, realmente era increíble, que haya disfrutado el haber sido derrotado y derribado por una chica, no era nada que disfrutar, definitivamente había algo mal en él, la palabra _raro_ lo describía muy bien a sí mismo, pero bueno, _¿Quién quiere ser como los demás? _Definitivamente él no. No. Él quería ser diferente, poder al fin lograr hacer un cambio, pero un cambio principalmente en él mismo, dejar todo lo que lo ataba atrás y jamás voltear a mirar a sus espaldas nuevamente, solo dejarlo, superarlo, sin arrepentimientos, ser simplemente _él_.

Abrió finalmente los ojos, y lo primero que los ojos de Hinato percibieron fueron unos ojos que lo miraban de reojo, pertenecientes a cierta chica impaciente a que se levantara para que otro lo remplazara rápido y poder seguirse desquitando con los demás, porque eso era lo que hacía, se _desquitaba_, todos sus problemas los _desahogaba_ en los entrenamientos, en las practicas, con sus compañeros, no era correcto y ella lo sabía, pero a veces no podía más, aunque no lo aparentaba.

Antes era igual, sus peleas callejeras en las que terminaba con heridas múltiples por todo el cuerpo, ninguna profunda, solo simples rasguños, y sus contrincantes, siempre terminaban en el hospital, la mayoría de las veces con los huesos rotos. Fue entonces que lo conoció, a aquel _baka_* extrovertido que no era más que un cabeza hueca, aquel chico que rápidamente pudo sacarla de sus malos hábitos de pelea callejera, aquel _dobe_*, de cabellos rubios, energético y un extraño amor por el _ramen_ que lo sacó de su oscuridad, convirtiéndose rápidamente en algo más que un amigo, si lo amaba, pero no en forma romántica, lo amaba como una hermana puede amar a un hermano, un amor fraternal, fue el que estuvo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, si, la había ayudado, pero aunque estaba segura de que él ni nadie se había dado cuenta, todavía no estaba satisfecha, le faltaba algo, algo que no había encontrado para llenar aquel vació que tenía su vida, y hacía que con la ausencia de este, su vida perdiera todo su sentido, pero nunca le dio vueltas al asunto, después de todo, si quitaba a Naruto de la lista, ella estaba completamente _sola_.

Así es, era _egoísta_, lo sabía, más sin embargo así era, y sus compañeros se llevaban la peor parte por eso, pero no le importaba realmente, ellos no eran tan importantes como para preocuparse, sabía que si se contenía lo suficiente, no saldrían realmente heridos, o al menos no lo suficiente como para ir al hospital.

-Levántate- le ordenó al Hyuga mirándolo de reojo-Ahora- a lo cual él solo hizo caso y se colocó frente a ella- Vete… ¡Siguiente!- dijo alzando la voz para que los demás la oyeran, pero nadie se paró cuando ella lo dijo, solo los demás se vieron entre ellos, ya que después de todo era un día de esos, en los que la Uchiha estaba más violenta que nunca, incontrolable, uno de esos días que no eran buenos para ella, y mucho menos para ellos. Le _temían_ y mucho.

Justo cuando se estaba empezando a impacientar y estaba a punto de tomar a una persona bruscamente, escuchó un pequeño susurró:

-De n-nuevo- susurró casi imperceptiblemente pero que ella logró escuchar y volteó a míralo como si se le hubiera caído un tornillo –U-uchiha-san, ¿pod-demos repetirlo de n-nuevo por favor?-dijo ya más claramente dejando a todo el dojo en un devastador silencio, incluso Sasuko estaba sorprendida había usado la mitad de su fuerza en esa _nage-waza* _para derribarloy él se levantaba como si nada, en perfecto estado, eso no era posible ni él mismísimo Naruto lograba eso, hasta a él le tomaba más tiempo recuperarse de la mitad de la fuerza que ella usaba, y ni hablar de la fuerza completa, eso la enojaba. –Etto, O-onegai, hagámoslo de nuevo, Uchiha-san- dijo nuevamente reflejando decisión en su voz, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Hmp- dijo secamente, estaba enojada, pero ese hecho era ignorado por el Hyuga, quien sintió un aura asesina que decidió desconocer – como quieras- dijo entre dientes poniéndose en posición para el encuentro.

-G-gracias- dijo sonriendo alegremente, mientras un tierno sonrojo apareció de cuenta nueva en sus mejillas.

Nuevamente ambos se pusieron en posición, la de Sasuko tan segura y confiada, sin ninguna falla y sin perder ese toque elegante y al mismo tiempo superior, que como siempre la caracterizaba. Hinato esta vez no estaba nervioso, con un poco de miedo sí, pero no más que antes, quería ver, si era capaz, si realmente podría detenerla antes de que ella lo detenga a él y sino, experimentar de nuevo aquella sensación que disfrutó tanto. Así que esta vez fue él el que hizo el primer movimiento, se abalanzó hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero ella fue más rápida y utilizó el peso de él en su contra para hacerlo caer de nuevo contra el duro piso, esta vez ella había usado mucha más fuerza que la primera vez, esperando que esta vez no se levantara, si lo hacía, realmente lo iba a matar. Pero sucedió, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ahí estaba él, poniéndose de pie de nuevo como si aquel golpe no hubiera sido nada, con su flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos.

-D-de nuevo- dijo Hinato suavemente mientras levantaba la mirada a los ojos- Onegai-shimasu* - dijo mientras se volvía a poner en posición.

Se la pasaron de esa forma por alrededor de 20 minutos sin parar, ella derribándolo y él levantándose una y otra, y otra vez, Sasuko muy apenas estaba un poco cansada, pero por otro lado, él se veía más cansado que ella, por su pálida piel resbalaban las gotas de sudor que demostraban que se esforzaba, de tantos derribes su espalda comenzaba a reclamarle, pero él no se rindió, valía la pena cada derribe, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo, fue entonces que sucedió de nuevo, lo derribó una vez más, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos, no, esta vez, los mantuvo bien abiertos con su vista fija en los ojos de su contrincante de aquella tarde, la cual le estaba dando paliza tras paliza, pero él jamás se rindió, en su dura vida jamás había luchado por algo tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, no sabía que era aquella misteriosa fuerza que lo impulsaba a volver a levantarse, incluso cuando su cuerpo ya no lo resistía el trataba de no mostrarlo, tan obviamente, pero algo en él le decía que lo hiciera, que si había logrado superar las cosas por las que ya había pasado, esto no era nada de nada, algo le decía que él podría logarlo, que si se llevaba hasta el límite, lo lograría, no, incluso si tuviera que _traspasar_ esos límites, lo haría.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos, y él seguía de pie, y las personas seguían sin poder creérselo, él era el primero, que duraba tanto en un combate con ella con la _Demonio del Judo, _su respiración era entrecortada, gotas gruesas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo entero y ocasionaban que el cabello se le pegara a la cara y apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero ahí estaba nuevamente con la posición de combate, mirándola a la cara. Hinato lo sentía estaba llegando a su límite, no tal vez, ya lo había pasado, pero otra vez, ese _algo_ lo hacía levantarse una vez más, su cabeza le daba vueltas de tantas veces que había caído de lleno contra el piso, el hecho de que estuvieran sobre unas _colchonetas_ no quitaba lo duro del suelo. Su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, su espalda le daba punzadas y le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que dejara ya de atormentarla, incluso su garganta estaba seca, casi una hora había durado todo esto, cuarenta minutos para ser exactos, por un momento pensó en darse por vencido, pero no, no lo haría. _No, solo un poco más_, pensó él, y entonces la vio con el seño fruncido y ya con sudor recorriéndole la cara, fue entonces que por un segundo lo percibió, sí, ahí en su mirada, estaba enojada, aquella mirada, la que todos decían que ni en las peores situaciones mostraba sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando estaba furiosa, en ese momento, fue la primera vez que distinguió lo que su mirada transmitía, _enojo_. Fue un poco gracioso, ver como comenzaba a fruncir inconscientemente el ceño, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, la cual fue casi imperceptible, o bien, para ella no, porque sus ojos solo se encendieron aun más, tanto que parecía que de ellos saldrían llamas, estaba furiosa, por primera vez Sasuko Uchiha se estaba mostrando furiosa y con un total desconocido, compañero de clases al que conoció en esa mañana misma, y después de todo lo que le habían contado sus nuevos compañeros de clases, sobre la Uchiha de hielo, eso se le hacia difícil de creer, pero igualmente le sorprendía ser el causante del arrebato de ira de la pelinegra, pero sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Esta vez ella iría en serio, con absolutamente toda su fuerza y él lo sabía, podía saberlo en su mirada, que casi irradiaba un odio profundo recién encontrado hacia su persona. En ese caso, el rompería sus límites, e igualmente iría él con todo, en un último encuentro antes de que cayera rendido por no poder más.

_Hasta ahí_, _basta _pensó Sasuko, mientras fruncía muy levemente el ceño, quien se creía él de todas formas, para venir aquí de repente, y no caer ante ella. Estaba hasta el tope, esta vez si usaría toda, absolutamente toda su fuerza, sin miramientos, no se contendría, al contrario iría con todo, si iba al hospital ya sería su problema, por provocarla, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta de ello, su actitud si que la chocaba. Se colocó por incalculable vez en posición, esta vez contrayendo todos sus músculos, preparándolos para su ataque, para derribar de una vez por todas a el que era su presa, su enemigo. Y fue disparada hacia él, con toda su fuerza y velocidad, para aplicarle un derribe rápido, certero, _mortífero_, y sin _salida_.

Pero fue entonces que pasó algo impensable e _increíble_, lo que nadie creía, lo que nadie jamás había logrado. Algo que hizo que la respiración de todos se cortara, que contuvieran el aliento, que se quedaran estáticos observando lo que pasaba al frente de ellos, sin poder creérselo, que ese pequeñín, de apariencia débil y frágil, de estatura baja, y carente de fuerza, un enano afeminado en apariencia, pudiera con ya sus fuerzas más allá de sus límites, a punto de caer desmayado, soportar el incontable derribe de parte de la chica y algo peor, lograr llevarse a la chica con él, y hacer con una agilidad sorprendente una _nage-waza, _tomándola firmemente de su_ judogi, _dejándose caer, y derribarla junto con él, para después colocar una de sus piernas entre ellos e impulsarla hacia arriba, y luego con su pierna aventarla y hacerla girar, pasando sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que la Uchiha cayera sobre el tatami, en un golpe seco. Pero no se quedo ahí, rápidamente se preparo para rematar con una _kesa gatame* _tomándola por su brazo e inmovilizándola con la mitad de su cuerpo,para terminar él encima de ella, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclándose, mirándose uno al otro, sin palabras, solo quedándose en shock, por lo acontecido.

Nadie se lo creía, ni el propio Hinato. El dojo continuó en un abrumador silencio infernal, todos con los ojos como platos, sin poder evitar contener la respiración, sorprendidos demasiado. Ellos por su parte estaban incapaces de moverse, seguían exactamente igual, ni un centímetro se habían movido, ambos expectantes de lo que pasaría ahora.

Sasuko, no podía creerlo, su mente no lo procesaba, estaba en blanco, no sabía lo que había pasado, estaba a punto de darle su golpe final, y luego sintió como dio de lleno contra el piso, y sintió un peso encima de ella, solo eso sabía. Parpadeó varias veces, su cabeza le daba vueltas, por la fuerza del impacto, y su mirada se vio borrosa por algunos momentos, entonces cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada, lo vio, lo sintió. Un par de perlas mirándola, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la suya propia. Sus cabellos negros azulados pegándosele a su delicada cara, delineándola, y aquellas traviesas gotas de sudor que bajaban lentamente por su fino cuello, bajo más la mirada y pudo observar como su pecho se mostraba al descubierto, su judogi, se le había abierto dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho y un hombro, dejando ver la piel blanca del chico. Luego regresó su vista a aquellas perlas que no habían de dejado de verla, fue ahí en donde se perdió, ambos se quedaron estáticos, ella captando como a pesar de que sentía como él temblaba y que en cualquier momento se desvanecería por agotamiento, su miraba brillaba, alegremente, por haber logrado su objetivo, estaba aliviado, de que sus esfuerzos al final de todo, valieron la pena. Y fue ahí en donde ella cayó en la cuenta de los hechos, él… él la había derrotado, solo una vez, pero lo había hecho, y un sonrojo imperceptible para los demás se instaló en sus mejillas.

_Este enano _pensó, _maldito. _Si todas las técnicas que había usado en el combate para derrotarlo las veces anteriores, él había decidido la que más veces uso contra él, y las uso contra ella, solo con dos técnicas que ella fácilmente siempre contrarrestaba, la había vencido, no se lo había esperado, lo había definitivamente _subestimado_. Pero no volvería a pasar, lo haría levantarse de nuevo, sin importarle si salía lastimado y herido, se vengaría de ello. _Dalo por hecho _se dijo internamente, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierto Hyuga que había movido su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos, mientras la Uchiha lo miraba extrañada de él, de repente lo sintió, aquellos brazos que estaban tratando de no aplastarla por completo, manteniendo firmemente aquella _kesa gatame, _flaquearon e hicieron que el Hyuga cayera suavemente sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, quedando su cara escondida entre el hombro y el cuello de la pelinegra, que al sentir la respiración de el chico, se tensó sin saber por qué, y un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, mientras el rubor en su cara se hacia más notable.

_¿Qué rayos… _pensó mientras sentía la calidez que venía de él…_es esto?.  
_

-Fuera- susurró mientras su mirada se ensombrecía –Hyuga- dijo ya más alto –Maldición ¡que te quites, estúpido!- gritó mientras lo aventaba para quitárselo de encima, y pararse rápidamente, y disponerse a abandonar el dojo, no quería estar ahí, odiaba lo que le pasaba, no podía dejar que nadie la viera en tal estado, mucho menos él, todo esto era una _molestia_.

Así que fue hacia su mochila, la tomo y salió del dojo, tras haberse puesto sus zapatos y salio de ahí lo más rápido que había podido, sin dar en evidencia el tornado que pasaba por su cabeza.

Cuando la Uchiha abandonó al fin el dojo, el tenso ambiente se relajó un poco, y los espectadores impacientes por ver que sucedía con el anteriormente lanzado nuevamente hacia el suelo, por parte de la chica. Hinato no se movía de donde había caído tras que la pelinegra lo hubiera empujado para quitárselo de encima, seguía sin procesar lo acontecido hasta que una voz lo regresó a la realidad, era su capitán hablándole.

-Hyuga, hey Hyuga, ¿sigues con vida?- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente de uno de sus hombros –reacciona, ¡hey!- dijo gritándole en el oído.

Pero aun así no se movió solo una enorme sonrisa se postro en su rostro mientras su respiración se regulaba, procesando el orden de los acontecimientos, no pudo evitarlo, se sintió feliz, lo había logrado, después de incontables caídas, derribes y llaves por parte de la chica, las cuales eran más rudas y violentas, cada vez más conforme avanzaba el tiempo de el combate, él la había derribado, solo una vez, pero eso era suficiente, lo _hizo_.

Hinato se sentó rápidamente mientras su sonrisa no dejaba de ensancharse, y un dolor agudo le recorrió su cuerpo, centrándose en su espalda, pero no le importo, el dolor solo era un costo a pagar, de su logró, de su experiencia anterior, realmente nunca se había sentido más feliz consigo mismo, de luchar por no caer, y de que aquella fuerza desconocida que lo alentó a no dejarse caer hasta lograrlo, estaba realmente agradecido, por todo, agradecido de que la Uchiha se haya dispuesto seguir, aún después de haberlo derrotado una y otra vez, agradecido de que dejaran la oportunidad de sentirse libre al caer una y otra vez, agradecido de poder seguir hasta el final.

-Yatta*- susurró- quedamente mientras una resplandeciente sonrisa no se extinguía de su cara ¡Yatta!-Dijo parándose pero cayendo al suelo de nuevo a causa del dolor –Taicho* lo logré-dijo dejando momentáneamente atrás su tartamudeo.

Después de esa declaración un sinfín de gritos se escuchó y rápidamente las demás personas comenzaron a rodearle, felicitaciones, abrazos que resultaron un poco dolorosos para el Hyuga, pero después de todos, no la vio, aquella persona que estaba esperando ver, no estaba, aquella con la cual luchó hasta acabar en su actual estado, en el cual no podía ni pararse correctamente, ella se había ido.

_Uchiha-san_, pensó mientras su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo.

-Hinato-kun, lo hiciste- decía una chica con cabellos castaños mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bien hecho, bajito- dijo otra chica de extraños anteojos oscuros, y cabellos negros.

-S-sempai, no m-me diga así- dijo haciendo un puchero que cautivo a todos, en especial a las chicas.

-Hinato-kun~ _kawai_*- dijeron otras mientras que no tardaban en ir corriendo hacia el abrazándolo, mientras el pobre ya no podía ni hablar mientras lo sepultaban entre ellas.

Entonces Hinato sintió que alguien lo tomaba por su Judogi y lo sacaba de ese montón de chicas del cual no había podido librarse, fue entonces que vio a su capitán mientras lo miraba agradecido por el rescate.

-Shiro-sempai- dijo aliviado –Arigatou* p-por sacarme d-de ahí- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-No fue nada- dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a los demás –Chicos, ¡atención!- al decirlo todos dejaron de hacer ruido y se comenzaron a formar en orden –bien, continúen con sus entrenamientos finales, después pueden retirarse- los demás solo asistieron y comenzaron a prepararse –Hinato, eres bienvenido al club de Judo- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente –buen trabajo- termino dedicándole una sonrisa.

-G-gracias Shiro Taicho- dijo él haciendo una reverencia mientras un rubor rosa pálido cubría su rostro por el anterior comentario.

-Ven todos los días después de la escuela para las practicas- dijo viéndolo seriamente- los sábados entrenamos a las 6:00 a.m. no me gustan los retardos- dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse- no faltes- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Estaba agotado, realmente agotado.

Hinato iba ya camino a casa, esa prueba le había tomado más de lo esperado, y el hecho de que casi ni pudiera mantenerse en pie no ayudaba. Había ido a la enfermería después de la práctica, ya que no aguantaba más su espalda que le pedía a gritos un remedio para el dolor agudo que sentía, y la enfermera solo le había podido dar una pastilla para el dolor. Aquella enfermera le había caído muy bien, incluso había mantenido una conversación con ella.

_Hinato estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando la enfermería, siguiendo las indicaciones para llegar que le habían dado unos compañeros cuando el capitán del club le había permitido irse. Y la encontró, cerca de las canchas de deportes, justo donde le habían dicho, vio el letrero por encima de la puerta con las letras en grande y claras "Enfermería", así que toco suavemente la puerta hasta que escuchó un "adelante" por el otro lado de ésta. Abrió suavemente la puerta mientras alzaba la mirada para poder a la persona que le había respondido. Una bella mujer de rubios cabellos recogidos en un par de coletas bajas, y unos ojos de color miel, que poseía una exuberante figura, para su edad._

_-Etto, d-disculpe s-sensei, busco a-algo para el dolor en mi e-espalda-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación._

_-¿Humm? Claro chico, ven y siéntate, solo dame un momento- dijo mientras le señalaba una cama enfrente a ella y se giraba para revisar unos expedientes. Hinato simplemente se sentó donde ella le había indicado –Bien, según esto eres Hyuga Hinato- dijo mientras esperaba su respuesta, a lo cual él solo asintió con la cabeza –Y, ¿qué te trae aquí? Dolor en la espalda dijiste- dijo mientras el respondía con un suave "H-hai"-Por favor quítate la camisa y acuéstate boca abajo para poder revisarte tu espalda- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio para dejar los papeles que cargaba._

_-H-hai- dijo débilmente mientras un color rojo subía a su rostro y realizaba las indicaciones que había recibido de la mujer, sabía que lo que le pedía era simplemente parte de su trabajo, pero el hecho de mostrar su torso, a una total desconocida le daba un poco de vergüenza –li-listo- dijo poniéndose boca abajo._

_-Bien, dime si te duele demasiado- dijo para comenzar a palparle la espalda en las partes mas rojas a lo cual el no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor- veo que si duele, de acuerdo, tienes la espalda muy lastimada pero no es nada grave, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pero dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo para acabar así?- preguntó mientras se volvía a alejar._

_-M-me uní al club de ju-judo- dijo mientras esperaba a que la mujer volviera._

_-¡Oh! Ya veo, ahora entiendo- dijo mientras Hinato sentía que le palpaba otras áreas –bien, siéntate, solo tengo que aplicarte un ungüento y ponerte unas cuantas vendas y para mañana estarás como nuevo- sonriéndole abiertamente._

_-De a-acuerdo- comentó mientras se sentaba nuevamente- que alivio- dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro._

_-Bueno y dime, ¿Contra quién te pusieron la prueba que te dejó así?- dijo mientras le comenzaba a aplicar la pomada sobre el área lastimada, ante lo cual Hinato solo dio un pequeño brinquito ante en frío contacto –que bueno que no te tocó con Uchi…- pero fue interrumpida por el joven de ojos perla frente a ella._

_-Uchiha Sasuko- respondió fácilmente con una sincera mirada- me tocó la prueba con Uchiha-san- completó mientras observaba la reacción de la rubia._

_-¿QUÉ?- gritó de forma exagerada a su parecer- peleaste en combate con ¿Uchiha Sasuko?- dijo a lo cual él sólo asintió- wow, es un milagro que estés de pie, usualmente nunca la ponen a ella en el combate de prueba, después de todo no la llaman la "Demonio del Judo" por nada –siguió mientras tomaba las vendas y le levantaba los brazos pidiéndole que los mantuviera arriba –y dime Hinato, ¿Cuánto duro el combate?- dijo realizando su tarea con los vendajes._

_-Etto, n-no estoy s-seguro- dijo poniendo una cara pensativa- alrededor d-de 40 mi-minutos creo- dijo mientras se aguantaba las cosquillas mientras la rubia le colocaba las vendas en su lugar._

_-¿C-cuarenta?- dijo con la mirada atónita- y sigues de pie, ¡Bien por ti! Nunca nadie lo había logrado, ni siquiera 5 minutos luchando con ella, sorprendente- con un tono de voz emocionado- por cierto soy Senju Tsunade- dijo terminando con sus vendajes – respecto a tu espalda, te aplique una pomada curativa que deberá desinflamar tus músculos, por lo cual puede que te duela un poco- mientras e paraba a dejar los frascos de ungüento y tomaba otro que contenía unas pastillas junto con un vaso de agua- tomate esto- tendiéndole las pastillas y el vaso, a lo cual él obedeció para después regresarle los objetos- cuando llegues a tu casa procura tomar un baño caliente, el agua lo más caliente que soportes, si lo haces para mañana estarás como nuevo- dijo guardando todo y sentando se en la silla de su escritorio mientras anotaba unas cosas en una libreta –estás bien ahora, puedes retirarte, un gusto conocerte Hinato-dijo mientras regresaba su vista hacia los papeles._

_-Igualmente se-sensei- dijo tranquilo dirigiéndose a la salida- con su permiso- dijo ya del otro lado de la puerta corrediza haciendo una reverencia, para en seguida cerrar la puerta y continuar su camino a casa._

Y así era como la había conocido. Le había inquietado un poco lo que le había dicho pero tampoco se iba a tomarle mucha importancia.

El día poco a poco iba pasando y el sol ya se estaba metiendo, los colores del cielo mezclaban entre sí, rojo, naranja, morado, azul y hasta un rosa, juntos creando un espectáculo en el cielo digno de admirar.

Hinato estaba que no aguantaba más, sus piernas le temblaban, aunque su espalda ya no le dolía, gracias al tratamiento aplicado por la sensei. Por desgracia para él su casa estaba un poco retirada de la escuela, y tenía que tomar varias estaciones y luego aparte un bus para poder llegar a casa. Tras un par de minutos más finalmente se bajo del bus, por fi había logrado llegar a su vecindario, tan lujoso y brillante como siempre, por así es, _él_ era rico, o al menos su familia lo era, su _padre_ lo era. Y por lo tanto no podría faltarle que su padre comprara una mansión, la cual era estilo oriental, muy bien preservada.

Tomo rumbo hacia la derecha en donde su hogar lo esperaba, mientras lo único en lo que él pensaba era en tomar una relajante ducha caliente para poder finalmente irse a la cama y no hacer nada hasta el siguiente día.

-Hogar, eh- dijo quedamente mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la lujosa reja en la entrada y seguir su camino hacia la puerta principal, para entrar- _tadaima_*- dijo cerrando la enorme puerta tras de si y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

El vapor lo cubría todo en aquella sala de baño, mientras Hinato descansaba en su tina de enorme tamaño, la cual a diferencia de las comúnmente usadas que están por encima del piso, esta estaba sumida en el piso, con unos tres escalones para que el usuario tuviera un fácil acceso a ella. El agua caliente lo rodeaba mientras él simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados, eso era realmente lo que necesitaba un baño relajante, con una esencia a lavanda en el agua y en el aire.

Hinato repasó los acontecimientos del día, uno tras otro, sospechaba que la Uchiha no lo quería cerca suyo, sin saber las causas de que fuera tan dura con él, y con los demás. Se preguntaba si había cometido alguna cosa que ofendiera a la chica, pero no encontró ninguna valida, después de todo, lo que ocurrió en el receso lo dejó por la paz y la dejo ganar, y lo del dojo fue pura y sencillamente suerte, él no creía que fuera tan fuerte como para vencerla después de semejante demostración de poder contra los aparentemente fuertes contrincantes a los que derribo antes que a él además suponía que la chica pudo haberse cansado en sus combates anteriores a que él llegara, definitivamente no encontraba la razón de su enojo, pudiera ser que haya herido su orgullo, pero si fuera así sería él el que tuviera el orgullo pisado, después de todo fue él a quién derribo una chica una y otra vez. Ah, realmente era un total rompecabezas, así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, mañana aclararía las cosas hablando con ella, no tenía caso estarse rompiendo la cabeza con cosas que simplemente pudieran ser suposiciones suyas.

El Hyuga salió del baño chorreando agua a su alrededor mientras tomaba una toalla y se la amarraba a la cintura para después colocarse unas sandalias para el baño y salir hacia su cuarto. Camino hasta llegar a un extenso guardarropa, en donde de unos cajones saco un bóxer, una blanca camisa holgada y un short negro, para después sentarse en la cama y secarse rápidamente su corto cabello en cual le hacia cosquillas en la nuca. Coloco la toalla en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama, la cual era de considerable tamaño para una persona, si quisieran hasta cuatro personas cabrían ahí y aun así sobraría espacio. Después de haber dejado la toalla se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, agradecía haber tenido una hora libre después del receso y haber aprovechado para terminar sus deberes, ahora gracias a eso podría irse a la cama temprano sin preocuparse de que si tenía trabajos para entregar mañana, no todo ya estaba listo en su mochila, para el día siguiente, y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar sueño lo que pasó en el dojo vino a su mente, la imagen de la Uchiha debajo de él, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, muy cerca el uno del otro, sus profundos ojos ónix que en aquel momento demostraban sorpresa, su piel blanca y pálida como la nieve de invierno, aquellos cabellos que por el sudor le delineaban la cara, y aquellos labios de un rosa pálido natural, definitivamente lo había dejado sin palabras, no lo negaría Uchiha Sasuko, era una mujer verdaderamente muy hermosa.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, o más bien en _ella, _no quería ser un pervertido, él no era un pervertido. Pensaba mientras se dio la vuelta para dormir de lado, para unos cuantos minutos después caer en un profundo sueño, el cual seguramente le causaría problemas por la mañana.

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en Tokio, el cielo despejado, con unas cuantas nubes que eran mecidas por el viento matutino, los pájaros del jardín cantaban ya alegres por el clima del día. En una enorme mansión se encontraba dormido un bajito chico, de piel blanca y un poco pálida, se revolvía en la cama, su corto cabello negro con un curioso destello azulado, estaba revuelto en la cama. En aquel momento abrió los ojos, un par de perlas con destellos lilas, que se abrían perezosamente por la luz del sol que se coló por las cortinas, que permanecían abiertas desde la noche anterior cuando el chico olvido correrlas para que la luz no le molestara en la mañana.

Hinato se sentó lentamente en su cama mientras se estiraba levantando los brazos lo más que podía, su espalda milagrosamente ya lo le dolía ni un poco, en vez de eso estaba aun mas sana que nunca. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, después de lavarse bien la cara y hacer sus necesidades, salió del baño y fue cuando lo vió, un reloj que decía la hora marcaba las 6:30 a.m. fue entonces que pareció que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas, su cara palideció mientras salía corriendo hacia su guardarropa y tomaba su uniforme para colocárselo rápidamente, ni siquiera alcanzó a acomodárselo como de costumbre, ni desayunó, solo tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo tras cerrar bien su casa, no tomaría el bus, sería un riesgo el ir a esperar en la parada, el bus pasaba cada hora y esa hora ya había pasado, la siguiente vez que pasara sería dentro de media hora, en la cual ya estarían empezando las clases, no, correría hasta la estación del tren y subiría a unas cuantas estaciones que lo acercaran a el instituto y luego tomaría un taxi que lo dejara lo más cerca de la escuela que se pudiera, ya que el taxi costaba y tenía que dejar dinero para su almuerzo si quería comer algo, después de todo no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, ya que tampoco había cenado, el cansancio había sido mayor, así que correría el trayecto restante.

Y así lo hizo, las coger un taxi, que lo dejo a unas seis cuadras de la escuela, tomó aire y corrió con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, y finalmente logró llegar, pasó la puerta por de la entrada justo en el preciso momento en que la estaban cerrando, consiguió pasar por ella, no llegó tarde. Casi sin aliento pero lo había logrado, se limpió unas traviesas gotas de sudor que bajaron por su frente mientras suspiraba ya más tranquilo.

-Justo a tiempo- dijeron dos voces al unísono.

Ambos se voltearon ver el uno al otro, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, y recuperando el aliento, viéndose fijamente. Él con su uniforme arrugado por el ejercicio al correr, un poco descuidado, y ella igualmente con su típica manera de llevar en uniforme, con su cabello negro más salvaje de lo usual, por lo cual se podía suponer fácilmente que había corrido también.

-U-uchiha-san- dijo sorprendido sin dejar de mirarla- Bu-buenos días- haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Hmp- contestó ella fríamente mientras desviaba la mirada y seguía su camino hacia el edificio principal.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así apóyenme dejándome un comentario n_n. Se los agradecería mucho, incluso si no les gustó algo, son bienvenidos sus comentarios, después de todo, es para poder mejorar mis historias, jejeje.

Bueno aquí van las palabras en orden a como aparecen y que estuve remarcando con un asterisco durante la historia:

**~~~GLOSARIO~~~**

Colchonetas: bien son parecidas a los tatami, pero un podo diferentes, en lo general están hechas de un tipo de esponja cubierta por un material especial. Utilice esta palabra unas cuantas veces para que los lectores que no están familiarizados con los tatami, pudieran darse una mejor idea de lo que eran.

Tatami: área de competición, es de 16 m × 16 m y está cubierto por plástico o material similar aceptable, generalmente de color verde. El tatami está dividido en dos zonas. El área interior se llama «área de combate» y tiene las dimensiones mínimas de 8 m × 8 m o máximas de 10 m × 10 m. El área fuera de la zona de peligro se llamará zona de seguridad y tendrá una anchura de 3 m.

Judogi: La vestimenta usada en el judo. Generalmente se usa de color blanca, pero también hay de color azul.

Baka: idiota, tonto o estúpido.

Dobe: idiota, tonto o bobo.

Nage-waza (técnicas de proyección): son aquellas técnicas usadas en el Judo, en las cuales se busca desplazar el centro de gravedad del oponente para que este pierda el equilibrio y luego derribado.

Onegai-shimasu: Significa por favor. Esta expresión se emplea cuando estés haciendo pedido, comprando algo o pidiendo un favor a alguien. Puede ser "por favor" como en "por favor permítame practicar con usted." Es un pedido utilizado a menudo para pedirle a la otra persona que le enseñe, y decirle que usted está listo para aceptar las enseñanzas de la otra persona.

Kesa gatame: forma parte de las osae-komi-waza (técnicas de inmovilización) que son aquellas técnicas que ejercen un control por encima y de forma aproximadamente opuesta al oponente, evitando que se ponga de pie.

Yatta: ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hice! Se usa generalmente cuando se alcanza una meta o un objetivo.

Taicho: capitán.

Kawai: Lindo, tierno o adorable.

Arigatou: Gracias.

Sensei: Maestro o profesor, se le agrega como terminación al nombre de su maestro o docente de la escuela, en este caso a la enfermera: Tsunade-sensei.

Tadaima: Ya llegué. También puede ser: Estoy en casa.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado y aquí están las respuestas a sus comentarios y/o preguntas:

_Sasu-love97_: Jeje, me alegro de ganar esa apuesta, ya que mi propósito era que no se esperaran lo que iba a suceder. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado. Y respecto a tu pregunta, no, no creo que Sakura cambie de género, pero habrá otros personajes que sin duda si lo harán así que te pido que me tengas paciencia mientras encuentro palabras para seguir escribiendo la historia y acomodo mis ideas n_n. Realmente mil gracias por tu comentario, y por tu apoyo, se aprecia bastante, y espero seguiste leyendo en los próximos capítulos.

_Dniizz_: Hola, este es un alivio que la historia guste, gracias por tu comentario y por llevarla a favoritos. Jejeje lo sé un poco difícil de creer, cambie radicalmente la historia pero la idea nose me iba de la cabeza. Los demás personajes saldrán pronto de eso es seguro si te fijas bien en este capitulo ya salió uno nuevo escasamente pero lo hizo.

_Espada de Cristal:_ gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya encantado, espero volver a leerte en los siguientes capítulos.

_Tenshihinata:_ M e parece de maravilla que se te haga prometedora la historia y como pediste aquí está la continuación. ;)

_Sasuhinafanporsiempre:_ Jejeje lamento el retraso pero aquí esta lo que me pediste, espero seguirte leyendo por mis capis, gracias por tu comentario.

_Lady-darkness-chan:_ Que genial que te gusten los cambios de géneros, si es así debes haber leído ya bastantes fic del tema, eres muy bienvenida a ayudar con la trama (como todos), por que soy nueva en el tema, gracias por leer, y me anima que te encante, gracias n_n.

_Diminishing Quarter:_ Que padre que te haya parecido interesante, y gracias por decir que tiene un buen inicio, y otras gracias por llevarla a favoritos, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando si te animas.

_TMTgirl:_ Wow, ¿lo leíste tres veces? Jejeje gracias y me alegro que te guste a tal punto de no poder parar de leerlo, espero que con este capitulo haya sido igual o mejor. Jejeje, gracias por decir que mi idea es interesante, yo usaría más la idea rara, pero está bien el término, lo raro es interesante, creo. Jajaja :D bien entonces me debes una galleta imaginaria… no te creas. Pero hablo en serio ;D

_SasuHina65:_ Bien aquí esta lo que esperabas, y la galleta me la como imaginariamente gustosa, me entusiasma que te guste la trama y que se te haga prometedora, espero seguirte leyendo :D.

_Aby:_ Que genial que te guste, lamento la tardanza, lo sé dos semanas es demasiado, tratare que no se repita mucho. Respecto a tu petición, no sé si lo logré como querías pero trate de describir un poco más a Hinato basándome más en su punto de vista en este capítulo y sobre lo de Hinato más atractivo o popular, mmm, pues por ahora solo lo es un poco con las chicas, las cuales lo consideran una lindura, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto empezara lo chido, no creo que por el momento Sasuko vaya a tener celos, ya que no quiero perder demasiado la esencia de Sasuke. Pero te aseguro que trataré de ordenar mis ideas lo más pronto posible para que llegue ese momento, ¿Okay? Espero seguirte leyendo en los siguientes capis, gracias por comentar. (^_^)

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, espero volver a leerlos y que nuevas personas ya sean o no parte de la comunidad _fanfiction_ se animen a comentar, sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, así que por favor, aunque solo sea un rengloncito, escríbeme si te gusto, y si no es así, dime que no te gusto, para poder ir mejorando conforme pase la historia. También las ideas son bienvenidas, como verán soy nueva en le tema del cambio de genero, por el momento aclaro que Sakura se quedará como chica, ya que ni a Naruto lo quise hacer mujer y lo deje normal, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nuevamente ¡mil gracias por leer! :D

**P.D. **Apuesto un helado imaginario a que tampoco te esperabas lo que ocurrió en este capitulo, muajaja, quiero un helado… okay, me calmo. ¡Bye bye! ¡Cuídense!

**Atte:** _Aoi Suimire :D_


End file.
